


Rain

by J4YS00T



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Father-Son Relationship, Found Family, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Hybrid Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Panic Attacks, Platonic Relationships, Post-Doomsday Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo-centric (Video Blogging RPF), dont ask me how he has a human form. i do not know, hes half enderman and half ghast uwu, its more implied but i want dadza for ranboo so bad, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:27:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28602195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J4YS00T/pseuds/J4YS00T
Summary: It was raining at Philza's house.
Relationships: Ranboo & Phil Watson
Comments: 11
Kudos: 710





	Rain

**Author's Note:**

> takes place sometime after the latest Ranboo stream (doomsday), so he's living with Phil and Techno here. i just wrote this for comfort reasons lmao

It was raining. Hard.

Ranboo had always hated the rain. It was in his nature- being half enderman and half ghast while somehow maintaining a human form caused a lot of (rather obvious) complications. Rain was one of those complications.

It sucked- mainly because he was just starting to feel better, to feel like he was  _ okay _ at Philza’s house, and with Techno, but all it took was a storm for him to have a full breakdown again.

He scribbled down thoughts in a book, feeling like if he spoke, all that would come out was shrieks and croaked phrases. He’d been down at the lowest level of the house, surrounded by villagers where he’d backed himself into a corner just to get away from the rain and thunder. It wasn’t even enough- he could still hear the blistering drum of rain hitting the roof, could still hear the wind harshly attacking the windows upstairs, and the  _ thunder _ . God, he could hear the thunder.

He didn’t know where Phil was- he’d already managed to forget in his haste to get away from the water. He’d touched it. He remembered that. It hurt. He couldn’t breathe.

“Ranboo?”

The call startled him enough for him to let out a ghast-like shriek, his pointed ears ringing and his tendril-like tail hitting the wall behind him with a  _ thwack _ from how quickly it had straightened in his panic.

It was Philza. It took him a minute, but he recognized it was Philza.

“Hey- hey, can I sit down with you?” the older man asked, clearly noticing how absolutely wrecked Ranboo was.

It took a moment, but eventually he managed to nod, still mostly frozen in place but offering a spot on the wall next to him nonetheless.

“On… on a scale of one to ten- ten being like, doomsday levels, and one being just a bit spooked- how panicked do you feel?” Phil asked, looking at Ranboo for a moment before adding, “you can just show me with your fingers, if you need.”

Hesitantly, Ranboo held up six fingers, staring at the other with wide worried eyes. Phil nodded, humming to himself.

“What do you normally do to calm down?” he asked, voice soft and comforting to Ranboo for at least a moment before thunder clashed above them, causing him to jump harshly and tears to well up in his eyes.

After steadying his thoughts for a moment, he wracked his brain trying to remember what he would normally do. When that didn’t work, he quickly flipped through his book, stopping on a page- 

_ Mellohi _ .

He pulled the purple and white disc out, glancing to Phil for a moment before gesturing to the object in his hands. The other nodded, quickly pulling out a jukebox and placing it.

“Here, I’ll put it in,” he said, being as gentle as possible while taking the disc from Ranboo and sliding it in the jukebox.

The soft tune flooded Ranboo’s mind, drowning out the rain outside as he internally focused on the music and the music alone.

It wasn’t enough for him to feel like he could talk, or make physical contact with Phil- hell, he could barely manage eye contact. But, regardless, he pulled out his book again, scribbling on a page and then showing Phil to read: “thank you.”

Philza smiled. “Hey, any time,” he replied, reaching up and adjusting his hat a bit, “and, next time we’ll be more prepared for rain, I promise.”

Ranboo finally let a soft smile creep its way on his face.

He felt safe again.


End file.
